1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a printing system. In particular, the invention relates to a printing system having a laser for printing on a product positioned adjacent to the printing system.
2. Background of the Invention
Modern production practices often require that a code be printed on a commercially available product. These codes are easily observed on common products such as soda cans, cosmetics pet food container etc. Additionally, government regulatory agencies, such as the Food and Drug Administration may require certain products to have these codes.
These codes often include information which is unique to the time and place that the product is manufactured. For instance, many code communicate a batch number associated with a product. Many codes go further and indicate the actual time and date of manufacture. Since these codes are unique to the actual manufacturing parameters, the code can not be pre-printed on the label for the product. Hence, the code must often be printed on the label after the product is manufactured.
Current code printing technology employs ink jets which spray ink onto the label. In order to prevent difficulties associated with having a wet code printed on the label, these ink jets often use quick drying ink which is known to dry in the nozzle. As a result, these ink jets can cause considerable down time. Further, the manufacturer must continue to buy the ink long after purchasing the ink jet. As a result, the ink jet becomes an ongoing manufacturing expense. Additionally, the toxicity of some ink adds additional manufacturing complexity. For the above reasons there is a desire to replace code printing ink jets with an improved technology.